Les Étapes de l'amour
by MadEtsy
Summary: une petite histoire parlant D'amoooooouuuuur, ou plutôt du début de ce sentiments dans la vie d'une fille appelée Yuki. Pas de chance pour elle, cette première expérience est plutôt troublante et se retrouve dans un curieux dilemme qu'on appelle un triangle amoureux. Lequel va-t-elle choisir? Je le découvrirais en même temps que vous. bonne lecture!
1. Le détestation

Je marche dans les couloirs de mon école, le bruits, les rires et les cris règnent. C'est lorsque je croise un jeune homme, encerclé par des filles et quelques garçons, que je décide d'entrer en classe pour être plus calme.

Ce mec, il a toujours le même sourire, un sourire qui semble faux. C'est étrange mais malgré tout ce monde a ses côtés, j'ai la grande impression qu'il est encore plus seul que moi, pauvre chose.

Il a dix-huit ans, assez grand et mince, il est jugé comme un élève sérieux, gentil, attentionné, toujours prêt à aider les autres, et en plus de tout ça, c'est un des délégués du conseil général de l'établissement.

Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je dois bien être la seule, ce n'est pas pour faire le contraire des autres et ainsi sortir du lot non, en vérité j'ai juste remarquer que son sourire est tout sauf honnête, son visage d'ange, ses yeux vairons et ses cheveux noir ébène lui permettent de construire cette image de parfait jeune homme, sans tous ces atouts je ne pense pas qu'il serait autant aimé.

Je m'appelle Yuki, j'ai seize ans et suis en troisième année de lycée, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis si seule, tous les autres de ma classe sont plus âgés donc rare sont ceux ou celles qui me parlent. J'occupe alors mon temps à lire, étudier ou même observer les autres élèves.

Je sors mon roman policier de mon sac et commence a le lire, quand tout à coup, le brun entre dans la classe suivit d'une demoiselle, blonde aux yeux verts, elle est en 3-2 il me semble, elle prend sa main, il la regarde non... ils se regardent de façon si intense, elle s'approche, il pose sa main sur la joue rose de la jeune fille, elle finit par détourné le regard, gênée.

-Takeshi je... voulais te dire que …

Plus elle parle plus elle devient rouge, elle prend son collier entre ses mains et se lance dans une déclaration d'amour, en lui expliquant depuis quand et pourquoi elle lui porte cet attachement. Il la regarde d'un air gêné et s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir accepter ses sentiments, elle le remercie de l'avoir écouté et part en courant, rouge et sûrement avec les larmes aux yeux.

Après cette scène sans intérêt je me remets à lire mon roman, il me voit et s'approche, je l'ignore, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire car il décide de s'asseoir sur ma table tout en gardant son sourire.

-Alors comme ça on espionne les autres ?

Je le regarde puis retourne à mon livre sans rien dire, il commence à perdre sa patience et son sourire.

-T'es devenue muette c'est ça ?

Je me lève, range mon livre et le regarde à nouveau.

-Désolée mais je ne pense pas être obligée de te répondre car je ne suis pas à tes ordres

Il me lance un regard noir et sort en pestant contre moi. Je prend mon sac et vois un petit carnet sur ma table, une curiosité inhabituelle m'envahit, je le prend et l'ouvre doucement.

Dans ce petit cahier il y a pleins de noms et prénoms marqués et cochés, dedans ce trouve celui de Shigemi Hinogara, la fille qui s'est manifestée juste avant, je recopie vite fait toutes les données dans un de mes carnets vide. L'original me tombe subitement des mains et se referme sur le coup.

Takeshi entre et me voit penchée, la main sur l'objet, il s'approche rapidement, le prend et le range avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

A ce moment, je ressens une immense colère qui n'est que rarement apparue en moi, et dans cet élan intense, ma main fini son trajet sur la joue du jeune homme laissant alors un écho remplacer le silence.

-Comment oses-tu jouer avec les sentiments des autres ?! C'est si amusant que ça de faire la collection de cœurs brisés ?!

Il me regarde sans bouger, puis se ressaisit après quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Je me met à rire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Peu m'importe, de toutes façons ta collection n'est pas prête de se terminer car toutes les filles ne sont pas à tes pieds !

Je me décide à quitter la pièce, arrivée à la porte, je sens une pression sur mon bras. C'est Takeshi, sa main me serre le bras droit, il me tire d'un coup et me prend contre lui.

-Tout peut changer

Je le repousse et quitte la pièce. Je marche vers la cours, sortir et prendre l'air, tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'être violente envers les autres mais là, c'était plus fort que moi.

Une fois dehors, je m'assois sur un banc sous un arbre et me remet à lire, je pense que je n'arriverais jamais a finir ce roman.

Je prend mon téléphone après réception d'un message, mon meilleur ami, Shin :

« Salut Yu, c'est pour te dire que je suis resté chez moi, a mère est tombée malade je dois m'occuper d'elle, désolé de te laisser seule. Bis »

Je serais seule à la pause du midi, dommage mais au moins je vais avancer dans mon livre c'est déjà ça.

La cloche retentit, je rentre en classe et les cours commencent peut après, pendant deux heures je sens un regard pesant sur moi, non... des regards, toutes les filles de la classes, ou presque, me dévisagent, je suppose que l'incident a dû circuler. Malgré tous ces regards, je me concentre sur mes cours. Après deux longues heures de tensions et d'examens l'heure de manger est arrivée. Je me dirige vers la cours sur le toit avec ma boite a repas en main, une petit groupe de filles commence à s'approcher.

-Alors Yuki, comme ça tu donnes des baffes à ceux qui te rejettent

-inadmissible, c'est pas parce que tu es un petit génie que tu dois te croire supérieure

-Hein ? Ah je vois, votre prince charmant vous a raconter n'importe quoi a ce que je vois

-Pfeuh, tais toi sale gamine ! Tasheki ne peut pas mentir, tu veux juste pas avouer que tu t'es fais jeter

-tout comme vous... en réalité...si vous croyez que j'ai peur parce que vous êtes plus vieille et plus nombreuses vous vous trompez, j'ai de quoi vous faire reculer vous savez

Je regarde en l'air et vois Takeshi a la fenêtre de notre classe, le sourire au lèvres, apparemment, il veut me piéger. Elles se regardent en souriant, ne croyant pas un mot de ce que je dis. Ils doutent de moi, et bien mes heures d'observations ne sont pas inutiles après tout.

-Fumi, tu n'as toujours pas arrêter de dormir avec tes jolis bigoudis et ton ours rose ?

-QU...

-Et toi Mayu, u n'as pas honte de t'être moquée d'une pauvre dame âgée qui est tombée devant toi, sans l'avoir aidé ?

-Je... euh...

-La peste ! C'est un monstre ! Partons les filles

La honte a prit le dessus sur ses filles superficielles, elles sont partit en courant, rouges. Takeshi me regarde et rentre en classe. Je suis enfin tranquille pour manger, je m'assois et commence mon déjeuner tout en envoyant des messages à Shin. Je finis mon repas tranquillement et retourne en classe. Je regarde à ma place, mes affaires ont disparues et ma table a été taguée de plusieurs insultes et remarques. Le professeur arrive et regarde ma table.

-On ne doit pas dégrader le matériel, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Il me regarde sévèrement.

-Franchement ? Vous croyez vraiment que je m'amuse a m'insulter moi même?

Je pense qu'il se sent un peu bête sur le coup, il ne dit rien et va à son bureau, Takeshi arrive un peu en retard, le professeur lui demande son mot d'excuse mais il prétexte qu'on lui a voler son carnet, le professeur se met alors dans une rage folle en disant par exemple « qui oserais faire ça ?! » il me regarde, s'approche et me demande si c'est moi, je souris et sors un carnet.

-j'ai effectivement un carnet mais je ne sais pas à qui il est je peux vous lire un passage si vous voulez ?

Takeshi qui était tout sourire le perd petit à petit, je pense qu'il a comprit que j'avais bien un exemplaire de son carnet, paniqué, il sort l'original discrètement et le montre en disant qu'il l'a retrouver par terre. Et c'est ainsi que nos cours ont commencé, les heures passent assez vite, heureusement.

A la pause, tout le monde quitte la classe, sauf moi, pour une fois que la classe est plus calme que la cour j'en profite. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et y vois une jeune fille blonde, avec deux nattes qui arrivent au bas du dos , les yeux en amandes, violets clair, cachés derrière des lunettes , taille fine et mesurant un mètre soixante. Ce reflet que je déteste voir et qui pourtant me fais réfléchir, c'est le mien. En continuant de regarder je m'aperçois que Takeshi est présent derrière moi, je me retourne et le regarde.

-Quand as tu fais ça ?

-Fais quoi ?

-Copier le carnet

-Ah ça, juste avant que tu viennes le reprendre, et comme j'ai vu que tu t'es bien amusé tout a l'heure, j'ai voulu m'amuser à mon tour, mais j'ai oublier que tu avais toujours l'original

-Tu es bien plus manipulatrice que tu en a l'air

-Et bien je dirais la même chose de toi, après tout , faire en sortes que tout le monde t'aime alors que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un menteur qui s'adapte en fonction de ce que veulent entendre les autres

-Hm

Il sourit, mais cette fois d'une façon plus... naturelle on dirait. Il s'approche de moi, je recule instinctivement, il me regarde sans trop comprendre.

-Tout à l'heure tu as dis que je n'ai pas toutes les filles à mes pieds, alors je ferais en sorte que tu m'aimes

-Haha ! J'attends de voir ça, juste parce que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi, tu es intéressé c'est ça ?

Il passe soudainement sa main sur ma joue, sourit et part.

Annotations : ( signification, personnalités )

**Takeshi (armée/ guerrier) :** Sous des airs calmes et une apparence parfois flegmatique, **il e**st un être nerveux, complexe et insaisissable au premier abord. C'est quelqu'un de froid et d'intériorisé chez qui la cérébralité domine : penseur ou intellectuel. Il est curieux de tout, a l'esprit critique et analytique et tend au scepticisme. Marginal, il peut paraître inadapté, bizarre, rigide, très possessif . Il risque de vivre des contradictions entre ses aspirations profondes et ce qu'il peut faire en réalité. Il voudra souvent précipiter les événements mais devra s'armer de patience.

**Yuki (Neige):** Femme secrète et mystérieuse, tout à la fois intériorisée, tentée par les spéculations de l'esprit, et active, dynamique et entreprenante, éprise de liberté et d'aventure. En fait, c'est une femme inquiète et nerveuse qui cultive son esprit, tend à beaucoup réfléchir. Son caractère ombrageux et réservé peut donner l'impression d'asociabilité. Elle peut même sembler à part, différente, soit parce qu'elle s'inscrit dans un rôle de marginale, de sceptique, de critique, d'indépendante, de novatrice, soit parce qu'elle se met elle-même en retrait, ne se sentant pas à l'aise dans le monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est aussi une femme qui a besoin d'action et de mouvement, et qui n'hésite pas à se remettre en question. Elle apprécie le calme et la tranquillité, rêve de vivre dans un lieu retiré, mais avec tous les avantages de notre civilisation... Sentimentalement aussi, on trouvera des situations opposées, qui peuvent d'ailleurs se succéder : célibat et vie austère, ou vie d'aventures souvent peu conformistes où la liberté est toujours présente, avec des remises en question permanentes et une grande rapidité, tant dans les coups de foudre que dans les ruptures.

**Shin (vrai/ réel) **: C'est un être secret, réservé, souvent mystérieux pour son entourage. Il est de ceux qui réfléchissent avant d'agir. Ses sentiments et ses émotions s'accumulent pendant un certain temps, ce qui le fait passer le plus souvent pour flegmatique ou insensible, alors qu'en fait il n'est qu'intériorisé. Il reste longtemps sous le coup d'une même émotion, que ce soit la joie ou la peine. Il a du mal à s'adapter aux nouvelles situations qui s'offrent à lui. Lorsque, parfois, il se laisse aller à un excès de colère, il déconcerte totalement son entourage qui ne comprend pas cette réaction intempestive. Celle-ci n'est pourtant que la résultante d'une longue série de blessures qu'il a, avec plus ou moins de bonheur, accumulées et refoulées. Particulièrement marqué par les signes de terre il en possède les caractéristiques : patience, possessivité, fidélité, stabilité, matérialisme. C'est un homme pragmatique, réaliste et rationnel, peu influençable ni impressionnable, qui ne croit que ce qu'il voit, comme le saint dont il porte le nom. Sa sociabilité n'est pas très développée. Il est sélectif et n'apprécie guère la foule ou le bruit. Néanmoins, c'est un affectif, très attaché à sa famille, dont il se sent toujours un peu responsable. Peu démonstratif, il est très pudique et n'est pas toujours à l'aise devant les manifestations affectives. Sentimentalement, c'est un être fidèle et aimant, et lorsqu'il est amoureux, c'est pour la vie.


	2. Dans la peau d'un autre

**Shin**

Aujourd'hui je reste chez moi, ma mère est malade. Deux heures passent avant que je n'envoie un message à Yuki pour la prévenir que je ne serais pas là à midi. Elle me manque déjà, le temps passe trop lentement sans elle, j'irais la chercher ce soir.

Yuki, une jolie fille aux cheveux dorés, taille moyenne pour moi, plutôt fine, elle a de beaux yeux violet en amande qui sont caché par des lunettes, ce qui est dommage, elle a un si beau regard.

Tout est parfait chez elle, nous nous connaissons depuis le jardin d'enfant, elle prenait toujours ma défense et désormais c'est à moi d'être fort pour la défendre si elle a un problème.

La journée est longue, vraiment longue sans elle. Mais heureusement je suis tout de même pas mal occupé avec ma mère qui me demande souvent de l'aide.  
Le soir arrive et je peux enfin aller la chercher. Lorsqu'elle me voit elle est surprise et me demande ce que je fais devant le portail, je lui explique que je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissé seule et donc que je veux rattraper ce temps perdu. Nous rentrons en parlant et riant, j'aime son rire et son sourire, ils sont si beaux. Puis lorsque nous arrivons près de nos maisons elle me raconte sa journée. Elle me parle d'un garçon de sa classe qui s'appelle Takeshi, je ne le connais que de nom mais je commence déjà à le détester, surtout lorsque j'apprends qu'il la prit dans ses bras et caressé sa joue. Ce garçon joue sans arrêt avec le cœur des filles, c'est tout ce que je sais venant d'elle, je m'inquiète un peu, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle souffre à cause de lui, j'aurais du être présent aujourd'hui pour l'empêcher de la toucher.

Nous rentrons chez elle, je préviens ma mère que je passe la nuit avec elle. Nous parlons encore et encore, je rattrape mon retard en cour grâce à une fille de ma classe qui m'a prêté ses cours lorsque j'attendais Yuki, nous mangeons et jouons aux jeux vidéos... Toute la nuit. J'aimerais que ce moment dur à jamais, cette joie intense, mais je sens que quelque chose va changer.

* * *

**Takeshi**

Quelle journée de merde, je vais encore voir tous les abrutis de ma classe. Je m'habille et pars pour aller en cours, sur le chemin, je remarque une fille de ma classe, elle est seule ce qui est plutôt étonnant car d'habitude elle est toujours accompagnée d'un mec de mon âge. A peine arrivé au lycée, je me fais encercler par une horde de gens, filles et garçons, ça me saoule mais je souris, car dans ce lycée, je suis considéré comme le garçon le plus gentil, serviable, bon élève et autres trucs totalement faux. Ils font trop de bruit c'est affreux, je viens d'arriver et j'ai déjà mal à la tête. Je vois la fille passer, elle me regarde, et entre en classe, j'aimerais bien être comme elle, libre d'être moi même. Son regard est différent des autres, je l'ai toujours su mais aujourd'hui c'est encore plus voyant. La cloche sonne et je m'installe à ma place. Les deux heures passent normalement, je note bien tous les cours et essaie d'envisager une vie différemment mais n'y arrive pas vraiment, et ce n'est que quand je trouve une réponse que la pause arrive. Je sors et me fais à nouveaux entourer, ils me saoulent à me coller comme ça sérieux. Une demoiselle s'approche de moi et me demande à parler seul à seul, nous allons donc dans ma classe, la jeune fille de ce matin y est toujours, elle s'appelle Yuki je crois. Elle lit un livre et vu le titre ça a l'air d'être un livre policier et plutôt intéressant.

Je sors un petit carnet, dedans y sont placés tous les noms, prénoms, situations, âges, défauts, qualités, et autres informations des personnes qui me parlent souvent, tel que mes professeurs, ou même les filles, comme elle qui vient pour déclarer son amour. Comment peut-elle m'aimer? Tout ce qu'elle connaît de moi, c'est mon image. Ces filles sont si superficielles... Mais elles m'amusent avec leurs réactions. Celle-ci, par exemple, devient de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle me parle de ses sentiments pour moi. Et lorsque je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir les accepter, elle me remercie et part en courant, rouge, et sûrement en pleurant. Je note ses informations et range mon calepin dans ma poche arrière.

Yuki nous observait mais est vite retournée à son livre. Elle est curieuse, dis donc. Je souris de manière fausse et forcée, ce même sourire qui fait craquer tout le monde, et m'approche d'elle.

-Alors comme ça on espionne les autres ?

Elle me regarde et retourne à son livre.

_"Elle m'ignore, cette fille m'ignore vraiment ! "_

Même lorsque je lui demande si elle est devenue muette pendant les deux heures de cours, le seul moment où elle daigne me regarder c'est lorsque je m'assois sur sa table ! Elle se lève et me répond qu'elle n'est pas obligé de me répondre car elle n'est pas sous mes ordres.

"M_ais quelle peste !"_

Je sors et me rend compte que j'ai perdu mon sang froid, et en fouillant dans mes poches je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a pas que mon sang-froid que j'ai perdu mais aussi mon carnet. La poisse, je rentre en classe et vois la petite curieuse, accroupie, la main au dessus du carnet, prête à le ramasser. Je me dépêche et lui prend des mains. Elle me regarde et se lève. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va faire, cette fille est si... imprévisible.

J'ai ma réponse, elle m'a giflé, cette peste à claqué sa main gelée sur ma joue qui est maintenant rouge !

-Comment oses-tu jouer avec les sentiments des autres ?! C'est si amusant que ça de faire la collection de cœurs brisés ?!

La claque me paralyse pendant quelques secondes, puis je lui demande ce que ça peut bien lui faire. Contre toutes attente, elle se met à rire. Cette fille est vraiment étrange.

-Peu m'importe, de toute façon ta collection n'est pas prête de se terminer car toutes les filles ne sont pas à tes pieds !

Sur ces mots elle décide de quitter la pièce, cette fille, je savais bien qu'elle ne m'admirait pas mais à ce point.

_"Je vais me venger de cette gifle, je vais la faire tomber amoureuse et la réduire en miette après ! Elle ne m'échappera pas."_  
Je lui prend le bras et la tire contre moi.

-Tout peut changer

Elle me repousse et sort avec un regard encore plus noir que d'habitude. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et la vois sortir peu de temps après, elle s'assoit sur un banc au milieu de la cour, sous des arbre, et se remet à lire. Je sors et me dirige vers mon groupe de fans hystériques. Je leur parle de ce qui s'est passé en changeant un peu les événements du genre : elle s'est déclarée, j'ai dis non, elle m'a giflé. Ces cruches croient tout ce que je leur dit.

Les cours reprennent et à ma plus grande satisfaction, toutes les filles de la classe regardent la blonde de manière insistante pendant tout le temps des cours. Mais malgré ça, elle reste concentrée, je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard d'elle, comment fait elle pour rester neutre à ce point.

La pause déjeuner arrive sans que je ne le remarque. Elle sort et se dirige vers la terrasse du toit, je suis à la fenêtre, j'observe. Un petit groupe de filles s'approche d'elle et l'encercle. Ma vengeance est sur le point de commencer ! Je me sens quand même un peu mal pour elle, ces filles sont sacrément vaches quand elles s'y mettent. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour entendre mais le seul bruit qui me parvient de leur discussion sont les cris rageur des filles qui partent en courant, rouges. Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu leur dire. Je rentre chez moi pour manger.

Cette fille me trotte dans la tête, son regard, tout, à un tel point que j'arrive en retard en cours car j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour manger.

Le professeur me demande une raison de ce comportement inhabituel. Je prétexte que j'ai perdu mon carnet et que je le cherche. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma vengeance allait se dérouler. Le professeur se dirige vers Yuki et lui demande si c'est elle. Elle ne l'a pas, je le sais vu que je suis le seul à l'avoir.  
Elle va se faire punir et tout le monde dira d'elle que c'est une menteuse qui n'aime pas être rejetée.

-j'ai effectivement un carnet mais je ne sais pas à qui il est. Je peux vous lire un passage si vous voulez ?

_"Att...Quoi ?! Comment ça elle a un carnet ? Et si c'était du bluff ? Et si elle n'en avait pas... Elle en sort un. Mon dieu, "_

Je réalise maintenant que tout à l'heure elle n'était pas sur le point de le ramasser mais elle l'avait lu.

_"Et si elle l'avait recopié pendant le temps ou je n'étais pas là ?"_

Je sors en vitesse l'original pendant que personne ne regarde.

-Je... le voilà ! Il était par terre

_"Ouf ! Je suis sauvé. "_

Les cours reprennent, et passent assez lentement. Pendant les deux heures, mon cœur ne cesse de battre, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, tant d'année à entretenir mon image, il est hors de question qu'elle soit ruinée en si peu de temps à cause d'une peste de deux ans de moins que moi !

La pause arrive, elle ne sort pas et moi non plus. Elle regarde la fenêtre, je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut observé, je m'approche pour voir mais elle finit par se retourner. Elle me regarde, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parler.

_"Ah si ! Je sais ! Le carnet, je veux savoir quand elle a fait ça et pourquoi."_

-Quand as tu fais ça ?

-Fais quoi ?

-Copié le carnet

-Ah ça, juste avant que tu viennes le reprendre, et comme j'ai vu que tu t'es bien amusé tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu m'amuser à mon tour, mais j'ai oublier que tu avais toujours l'original

-Tu es bien plus manipulatrice que tu en as l'air

-Et bien je dirais la même chose de toi, après tout, tu fais en sortes que tout le monde t'aime alors que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un menteur qui s'adapte en fonction de ce que veulent entendre les autres

-Hm

Cette fille, je savais qu'elle était différente, elle a tout de suite deviné que je suis tout sauf naturel avec les autres, je suppose que c'est prévisible, mais comme personne ne l'a remarqué avant je pensais que ça continuerait. Cette fille, elle m'intéresse.

Je m'approche d'elle, elle recule, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais la manger.

-Tout à l'heure tu as dis que je n'ai pas toutes les filles à mes pieds, alors je ferais en sorte que tu m'aimes

Elle rit et me dit qu'elle a hâte de voir ça. Je passe ma main sur sa joue, la regarde et sors. Je sais très bien que ce ne sera pas facile de la rendre amoureuse, mais c'est un super défi.

Les cours reprennent avec un devoir de mathématiques et une heure de langue étrangère. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, sa tête au moment où je l'ai touché me hante, elle est amusante, je me demande à quoi elle pensait.

_"Si je continue comme ça je vais me taper une mauvaise note ! Mais bon, c'est vrai que les professeurs sont dans ma poche, il suffit juste que je sorte une excuse bidon du genre « je ne me sentais pas bien désolé » et ils m'excuseront. "_

Je finis dix minutes avant que le professeur parte en réunion.

Le second arrive, et l'heure passe lentement, mais heureusement qu'il y a une fin.

Je range mes affaires en vitesse et sors, peu de temps après, la blonde sort et se dirige vers un mec au portail, le même que d'habitude, je me demande qui ça peut bien être.

Je rentre chez moi, la maison est vide, comme toujours. Je fais mes leçons en vitesse, je mange, me lave et m'allonge. J'espère pouvoir me reposer de cette journée si différente des autres mais n'y arrive pas. En réalité, je sens que quelque chose va changer.


	3. journée chargée en émotions

Nous nous préparons en vitesse et allons en cour. Heureusement pour moi le professeur est lui aussi en retard donc j'ai le temps de m'installer et de respirer.

Le temps passe et les cours s'enchaînent. A la première pause, rien d'extra-ordinaire n'arrive. Shin me rejoint, nous parlons de tout et de n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce qu'il m'apprenne qu'une fille de sa classe est amoureuse de lui et lui a fait une déclaration, la fin de la pause arrive vite, nous nous séparons et nous mettons au travail chacun de notre côté.

Il fait beau dehors, le ciel est bleu, presque sans nuages, j'observe des élèves en sport qui s'échauffent dans la cour. D'un coup, le reflet de Takeshi me saute aux yeux, il a son regard posé sur moi de manière insistante, je tourne la tête vers lui, il sourit et peu de temps après il tourne lui même sa tête mais vers le tableau. Je reste bloquée sur lui mais le professeur me rappel vite à l'ordre en me demandant si je peux lire le texte d'anglais. Suite à cet événement il n'y a pas eu grand chose d'intéressant, donc l'heure passa lentement . A la fin, je sors et me dirige sur la terrasse du toit, il n'y jamais personne là bas, c'est tranquille. Je m'assois contre le mur et sors mon livre pour le continuer. Une bonne demie heure passe quand tout à coup, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir je regarde mais ne vois qu'une ombre, après être restée si longtemps a fixer des pages, le soleil m'éblouit vraiment. La personne inconnue, pour le moment, s'approche, je suis sûre de connaître cette silhouette et cette démarche.

-Hey que fais tu seule ici ?

Takeshi, sa voix, c'est lui j'en suis sûre maintenant. Il s'assoit à mes côtés, je le regarde, il me sourit.

-Bah.. j'étais là pour être tranquille

-Ah, tu veux que je te laisses peut-être ?

-Oui ! Enfin non... je veux dire...fais ce que tu veux

Il rit, prend mon livre et le jette un peu plus loin. Il se lève en prenant ma main et une fois debout, me tire contre lui.

Je suis maintenant debout, près de lui, main dans la main, mon regard plongé dans le sien, nous restons ainsi pendant un temps avant de se séparer.

Mon cœur bat de façon inhabituelle, plus vite, plus fort et sûrement de manière aléatoire. Sa main était si chaude, il la regarde.

-T'es vachement froide, tu colle bien à ton prénom au moins

-Haha tu penses ?

Il ramasse mon livre et me le tend en souriant.

-Je vais te laisser lire tranquillement

Je prend mon roman, il se tourne et commence à partir. Il disparaît petit à petit de ma vue. C'est étrange, ça fait un an que je suis dans sa classe, je ne lui parle que depuis hier et pourtant je me sens comme vide à son départ, je ressens un pincement au cœur. I peine une minute, une sensation chaude circulait en moi et maintenant, plus rien, le froid, il fait chaud, le soleil est haut dans le ciel et pourtant j'ai froid.

Après quelque minutes à être rester debout, je me rassois et reprend mon livre et cherche la page que je lisais. A ce moment, la porte se rouvre, je repose en vitesse mon roman et regarde dans la direction du bruit. C'est Shin, je devrais être contente mais je n'ai pas su contrôler ma réaction .

-Ah bah caches ta joie de me voir

-hein ? Ah euh...non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois j'étais plongée dans mon bouquin

-peu importe, regardes le repas que j'ai fais dans mon option cuisine

-Hey ! Ça tombe bien en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer nos repas

Il s'assoit à mes côtés, regarde mon livre et me fait remarquer que ça fait au moins un mois que je l'ai commencer. Honteuse, je prétexte que les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps, il n'a rien répondu mais je sais qu'il ne me croit pas. Nous mangeons tranquillement notre repas commun, il me parle de sa matinée et, pour une fois, j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs, je l'entend mais c'est comme si ses paroles traversait sans buter sur moi.

Cette chaleur que j'ai ressentie précédemment, Takeshi est le seul qui a réussit à me l'offrir. Comment ça se fait, il n'est pourtant rien pour moi, je ne le connais rien en dehors de son image. Son sourire qui m'a souvent dégoûté, n'est pas le même avec moi, c'est comme si il était vraiment lui même.

Une main se secoue devant mes yeux, Shin, toujours à mes côtés me demande si je vais bien car selon lui je deviens rouge.

-Yu', aujourd'hui t'es bizarre ça va ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui parler de cette matinée mais après tout , c'est mon meilleur ami, il a le droit de savoir. Je lui explique tous les événements en détails. Il se lève, je l'observe, une expression que j'ai souvent vu sur les autres et jamais sur son visage, quelque chose comme de la tristesse ou de la déception peut-être.

-Hey, ca va ?

-Hein ? Euh oui, je dois y aller j'ai un cours qui commence plus tôt

Il part en me laissant seule. Je me lève et vais dans la cour pour m'asseoir sur une banc sous les arbres. Je regarde le ciel et repense à son expression en me demandant si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ou si ça n'a rien a voir avec moi. Je baisse les yeux .

La cloche sonne, je rejoins ma place en classe et tout l'après-midi je suis hantée par ce qu'il s'est passé. Prise dans mes pensées je ne remarque même pas que la pause est passée et que les cours sont fini. Je suis assise à ma place et regarde dehors, je vois Shin qui sort du lycée, sans même un message pour me prévenir. Je range mes affaires.

Takeshi entre dans la salle, les bras chargés de deux gros cartons, au moment où je sors. Nous nous percutons et tombons, ses cartons se vident par terre. Je m'excuse et l'aide à ranger les objets. Au dernier, nos mains entrent en contact, un frisson parcourt mon corps. J'enlève en vitesse ma main, me lève et sors, mais, à ce moment il me retient par la cheville et tire légèrement, je perds l'équilibre et trébuche sur le dernier objet, renversant a nouveau les cartons au passage.

-Bah c'est malin on venait de finir

-C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais pas à me faire tomber

Il sourit, je me retrouve alors allongées sur lui, les mains sur son torse, nos visages sont si près que je peux sentir sa respiration sur ma joue.

La porte est toujours grande ouverte ce qui me permet d'entendre une voix m'appeler dans le couloir, c'est Shin, son visage triste me revient, je ne veux plus le voir ainsi. J'essaie de me relevée avant que Shin n'arrive à notre hauteur, mais c'est trop tard, Takeshi me retient, une main en bas du dos et l'autre sur ma main droite. Mon meilleur ami est devant nous, un petit paquet dans les mains, qu'il laisse tomber à cette vue, nous restons tous comme figés pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne parte.

Une fois de plus son visage si doux et joyeux s'était changé en un mélange de tristesse et de colère.

Takeshi me lâche et je pars rejoindre mon ami d'enfance, sans oublier de prendre mes affaires et de ramasser son paquet tombé.

Il marche en direction de nos maisons, je suis à cinq mètres derrière lui, la tête baissée, je ne regarde que le sol devant mes pieds, ce qui n'est pas un avantage lorsqu'un poteau se trouve devant, au moment où je relève la tête je fais connaissance avec ce poteau. Au moment du choc, un bruit de douleur sort de ma bouche, Shin se retourne et s'approche.

-Ca va ?

Il me tend un mouchoir, apparemment ma rencontre avec mon nouvel ami s'est mal passée car je saigne du nez. Je le remercie et me bouche les narine avec, le tissu devient vite entièrement rouge.

-Je.. suis désolée pour ce que tu as vu...

-Pourquoi ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, si tu veux tomber dans les filets de ce type je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'y en empêcher, et puis, il te tenait non ?

Il a raison, je n'ai pas à m'excuser, c'est de sa faute si je suis tombée et que j'ai fini sur lui. Mais je me sens tout de même coupable. J'en tiendrais deux mots a Takeshi quand je le reverrais, il n'a pas a jouer comme ça avec moi. Nous rentrons côtes à côtes sans un bruit. Arrivés chez moi, Shin me tend le paquet qu'il avait fait tomber et que j'ai fais tombé à mon tour lors du choc.

-Ouvre, je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure à la sortie, c'est pour m'excuser de ce midi, je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule

Je le remercie à nouveau et l'ouvre, c'est une petite boite dans laquelle se trouve une fine chaîne avec comme pendentif une panthère des neiges, j'adore cet animal, il est si beau. Il le prend et me l'attache autour du cou, à ce moment, ses mains chaudes me frôlent la peau, et je sens un nouveau frisson me parcourir. Il sourit, m'accompagne à ma porte et me souhaite une bonne soirée, je fais de même et ouvre ma maison, j'entre et commence à fermer la porte mais elle me résiste, c'est mon ami, il la retient, pensant qu'il veut me dire quelque chose je la rouvre entièrement et il me prend soudainement dans ses bras.

-Ecoutes moi bien Yu', peu importe ce qu'il peut te donner, je peux le faire aussi si tu me demandes... Pourquoi c'est sur lui que ton attention se focalise ? Tu ne le connais même pas et tu te retrouve allongée sur lui...

Shin...Il... Je suis dans ses bras, c'est si chaud, mon cœur me refait le même spectacle qu'avec Takeshi et pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que nous entrons dans ce genre de contact. Il me garde dans ses bras pendant quelque minutes avant de me relâcher et de rentrer chez lui. Je reste sur le palier de ma porte, à attendre je ne sais pas quoi puis me décide à fermer cette porte et monter dans ma chambre.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, cette journée a été très chaude, je ne sais pas si j'aime cette sensation mais elle n'est pas totalement désagréable. Je me demande juste pourquoi c'est la première fois qu'elle apparaît avec lui.

Shin, mon ami d'enfance, nous avons toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, ses yeux... ses beaux yeux bleus toujours joyeux, je les ai vu presque vide aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus que ça arrive. J'aime quand il rit, ses yeux s'illuminent et ses fins cheveux argentés dans le vent sont si vivant.

Mon plafond est la seule chose qui attire mon regard pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que je reçois un message de mon blond qui s'excuse pour son comportement à la porte. Je n'y répond pas.

Une heure après ce message, quelqu'un sonne à ma porte, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller mais comme la personne s'acharne je finis pas descendre et ouvrir. Il est dix huit heure et je me retrouve en face d'un facteur, il a trois lettres pour moi. Je les prend, lui souhaite une bonne soirée et referme ma porte. Ce sont des lettres de mes parents actuellement en voyage en Europe pour leur travail.

La première date d'il y a six mois, dedans, ma mère m'explique que leur séjour en Allemagne se passe bien, que leur culture est différente de la notre mais que c'est passionnant. La deuxième a été écrite il y a trois mois, c'est mon père qui m'écris cette fois, il m'explique les talent de ma mère pour l'escalade par dessus des barrières, elle est à l'hôpital car a fait une mauvaise chute, je sais qu'elle n'a jamais été douée mais quand même, c'est un peu gros là. La dernière, est plutôt récente, elle date d'il y a une semaine, ma mère a reprit la plume et m'explique qu'après ça ils ont été en France, qu'ils y sont bien mais que ,bien sur, les prix sont plutôt cher à cause de leur monnaie. Je remet les trois lettres dans leur enveloppe et les pose sur une étagère.

Ca va faire un an qu'ils sont parti et je n'ai leur nouvelle que maintenant, pendant cette année je me suis souvent inquiétée de leur sort, mais apparemment ils s'en sortent bien, ça fait donc un an que je vis sans eux, au japon dans une petite ville peu connue mais charmante.

Cette lecture m'a ouvert l'appétit et je prépare donc mon repas, m'installe à table et le mange en repensant a tous les récents événements. Le vide est tellement présent et pesant que j'allume la radio pour le combler. Je nettoies mes couverts et les range pour pouvoir faire mes leçons et être tranquille ce week end.

Quand j'ai tout fini il se fait tard, je prend donc un bon bain chaud, me décontracte, me lave, me sèche et me met en chemise de nuit . Je retourne dans ma chambre et observe mon lézard, il est tranquillement allongée sous sa lampe chauffante, mais en regardant dans une autre direction, je remarque que la cage de ma perruche est vide. Je panique pendant un petit moment mais me reprend et décide d'aller la chercher dehors.

J'enfile mes chaussons et sors. Je commence les recherche dans cette tenue. Une heure de recherche plus tard, je suis plutôt loin de chez moi, et c'est lorsque je perd espoir que j'entends le chant de mon oiseau préféré, je me dirige dans sa direction et me retrouve derrière quelqu'un, probablement un homme, de dos avec blacky sur la tête, en me voyant, elle s'envole et se pose sur mon épaule, le jeune homme se retourne et lui dit d'attendre.

Résumons, je suis en chemise de nuit à poids rouges, les jambes nues, en chaussons, frigorifiées et face au seul garçon que je ne voulais pas voir ce soir.

-Euh... cet oiseau est à toi ?

-Ahem... Oui

Je sens mes joues devenir brûlantes et mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Il me regarde de bas en haut et tourne le regard juste après, les joues devenant légèrement roses, à moins que ce soit l'éclairage qui donne cette impression, je ne le saurais jamais.

-C'est.. risquer de sortir comme ça à une heure si tardive tu sais.

-Oui je sais mais j'avais plus peur pour blacky que pour moi

-Tu rentre chez toi là ?

-Bah... je ne vais pas dormir dehors tu sais

-haha oui, tu... veux que je t'accompagne ?

-euh...

A ce moment, j'ai comme l'impression que ma perruche arrive a comprendre, car elle retourne immédiatement sur la tête de mon camarade, et ne veut plus en descendre, ce qui m'oblige en quelque sortes à dire oui.

Je suis donc aux côtés de Takeshi, à marcher sans un mot, à croire qu'aujourd'hui j'aime bien marcher aux cotés des gens sans un bruit. Arrivés devant chez moi, blacky retourne sur mon épaule, je remercie le brun d'avoir veiller sur mon animal volant et me dirige vers ma porte quand je repense a ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt, je retourne vers lui.

-Dis moi, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me lâche tout à l'heure ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit désolé, celui qui était à la porte c'est qui ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas

Une porte s'ouvre, nous tournons la tête, c'est la mère de Shin qui sort les poubelles suivit de son fils qui veut sûrement l'aider.

-Oh Yuki, ça fait longtemps comment ça va ? Qui es ton ami ?

Shin nous regarde, pose les poubelles et vient vers nous.

-Laisse maman, rentre je m'occuperais des poubelles seul.

Elle nous salut et suit son conseil, après tout elle est malade et ne veut plus être un fardeau pour son fils unique.

Il s'approche et me tire par le bras en fusillant mon sauveur d'oiseau du regard.

-Ne t'approches pas d'elle tu entend ?

Je vois de nouveau le sourire que je déteste sur le visage de Takeshi.

-De quoi tu te mêles toi, va plutôt aider ta mère elle en a plus besoin que Yuki

-Et toi alors ? De quoi tu te mêle ma mère peut très bien attendre un peu, il est hors de question que je te laisse jouer avec ses sentiments

Je sens sa main se resserrer de plus en plus sur mon bras.

-Lâches là !

-Jamais !

Il me prend contre lui et me serre, je vois les traits de visage de mon camarade se durcir, je suis rouge, face à lui, dans les bras de mon ami. Je suis tellement serrée que je peux sentir mon cœur dans tout mon corps. Le brun me regarde et s'approche , je me sens de plus en plus comprimée.

-Lâches là tu vas l'étouffé abruti !

Ayant compris le message, il desserre son étreinte mais ne me lâche pas pour autant. Soudainement prit d'une certaine colère, Takeshi prend ma main et me tire pour me délivrer de mon « agresseur ». Arrachée des bras de mon meilleur ami en furie, je me sens respirer à nouveau. Je m'éloigne d'eux, agacée par cette scène, ils me regardent, commencent à se calmer et comprendre leur comportement. Je les laisse seuls et rentre chez moi, le cœur battant, les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux. Blacky qui s'était éloignée pendant ce temps est revenue juste après et est retournée dans sa cage ouverte. Je ferme ma maison à clé, et part m'allonger.


	4. Surprises

Je me lève avec beaucoup de mal, éteins mon alarme et reste quelques temps allongé repensant aux événements d'hier soir.  
Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, je m'en veux tellement, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de mal à Yuki en la serrant.  
Je revois la scène très clairement, les voir ensemble m'a soudainement mis en colère, une rage nouvelle s'était emparée de moi. J'ai pris Yuki par le bras puis contre moi et l'ai serré pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Un mélange de peur, d'angoisse et d'énervement tourbillonnais en moi, je n'ai pas réussis à m'en empêcher.

_« Pourquoi j__'ai__ réagis comme ça, pourquoi je me comporte comme un idiot ? »_

Je n'en reviens pas, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant.

_« Pourquoi de tous les garçons du lycée __a-t-il__ fallu que ce soit lui, pourquoi après tant d'années je n'ai pas eu ce privilège ? »_

Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle nous a lancé un regard qui me fait encore mal en y repensant. J'ai fusillé du regard Takeshi avant de quitter le lieu de dispute et me suis couché, je n'ai pas mangé et j'ai eu du mal a m'endormir, je suis encore fatigué mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me lève et me prépare pour les cours. Descend dire bonjour à ma mère. Je la vois habillée prête a partir.

-Tu vas où ?  
-Travailler, pourquoi ?  
-Mais tu es encore malade  
-Je ne vais pas rester à me tourner les pouces pendant que mon fils travaille dur pour avoir son diplôme, je dois avoir les moyen de payer tes études et ce n'est pas en restant avachie sur le canapé que j'y arriverais

Elle part après m'avoir souhaité une bonne journée, elle avait l'air si déterminée je me demande ce qui a bien pu la pousser à prendre cette décision d'un coup.

Je prend mon sac et pars.  
Aujourd'hui je suis parti plus tôt, je ne veux pas croiser Yuki, je ne veux pas revoir ce regarde haineux, je me sens coupable, je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi. Je me demande ce qu'elle a penser de moi, de toute ça.

J'arrive en classe, pose mes affaire et m'installe. Une fille vient vers moi et commence à me parler.  
Cette fille s'appelle Ai, elle a les cheveux teinté en violet et les yeux vert, plutôt jolie, petite et corpulence moyenne, je la côtoie depuis quelques années maintenant. Elle est nouvelle dans ce lycée, je la connais d'une colonie de vacance. Un peu surpris de la voir dans cet établissement, je ne sais pas quoi répondre quand elle me demande si tout va bien. Elle revient d'un voyage à l'étranger, cela fait deux ans qu'elle est absente sans donner de nouvelles.

Elle me parle de son voyage, me raconte ses péripéties et me montre son amélioration dans la langue anglaise.  
Elle a l'air impatiente.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
-ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu, j'ai hâte de voir mon ami d'enfance  
-Ton ami ? Tu ne m'en a jamais parler  
-Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu étais dans le même établissement que lui, je ne voyais pas réellement l'intérêt de t'en parler

La cloche sonne, elle s'assoit à la table à côté de moi et lorsque le professeur lui demande de se présenter elle se lève et s'exécute. Il semble qu'elle ait du succès auprès des autres élèves.

Les deux premières heures de la matinée passent assez vite, j'échange parfois quelques mots avec ma nouvelle voisine.

À la pause elle part voir son ami d'enfance, me laissant seul. Ces deux heures m'ont permis de retrouvé un moral convenable, mais ces événements me hantent toujours.

_« J'ai envie de voir Yuki mais si elle me rejetait ? Si elle ne voulait juste plus me voir ? »_

Je prend mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle d'art plastique pour l'heure suivante. Devant la porte, j'entends des élèves parler a l'intérieur, je me rapproche de la porte pour entendre ce que ces voix familières se disent.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très content de me voir  
-Si si, tu aurais juste pu me prévenir que tu serais là  
-Je voulais te faire une surprise  
-Ouais  
-Hm… T'as vraiment pas l'air content, tu es sûr que ça va ?  
-Arrête de te coller à moi comme ça et si quelqu'un rentrait ?  
-Et alors ?

Je décide de m'éloigner pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux personnes et pars aux toilettes le temps qu'il reste pour me passer de l'eau fraîche sur mon visage brûlant.

« _Bon sang, je me demande ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle, qui étaient ces gens et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? »_

Le temps que je revienne à la salle les personnes n'y étaient plus, je rentre et m'installe.  
L'heure commence et Ai rentre juste à temps, elle semble légèrement ailleurs, pensive .

L'heure passe vite, mon amie me propose de manger avec elle, nous avons une heure de libre plus l'heure du repas donc j'accepte avec plaisir et nous partons pour le centre ville.

-Tu veux manger quoi ?  
-Bonne question, tu es dans cette ville depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu dois sûrement savoir ce qui se fait de bon

Elle expose ses goûts et nous décidons de manger dans ce qu'il y a de plus fréquent, un restaurant de ramen, en tant que gentleman je paie nos repas.  
Nous restons à parler jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

Après cela, les cours s'enchaînent et se ressemblent tous, je repense de temps en temps à ma réaction mais ma voisine m'aide à oublier ce qui s'est passé pendant quelques instants.  
Je rentre chez moi après lui avoir dis au revoir.  
J'ouvre la porte, ma mère ne semble pas rentrer, je pose mes affaires dans ma chambre et prépare le dîner, je vais manger seul apparemment.

J'attends une heure, elle ne rentre toujours pas, je l'appelle, elle ne répond pas.

« _Bon sang, que fait-elle ?! »_

Je mange, nettoie ma vaisselle et la range puis, je prépare une assiette pour ma mère, la place dans le micro-onde et pars dans ma chambre pour faire mes leçons.

Cette journée a été plus intéressante que prévue, la venue d'Ai m'a pas mal aidé a relativiser sur l'amitié, je connais Yuki depuis le jardin d'enfant, elle devrait sûrement me pardonner si je m'excuse.  
Je fais mon sac, me met en pyjama et m'allonge, je prend mon téléphone et envoie un message d'excuse à Yuki, elle me répond que j'ai abusé hier et que je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fais mais qu'elle elle ne m'en veut pas.  
Sa réponse m'apaise et je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
